


What I Need

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex gets a new haircut when she realizes that she's feeling a little different about Sam than she did about Maggie.  The haircut and Sam's reaction lead Alex to a path of discovery about exactly what she is capable of in bed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustrain3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrain3/gifts).



It's the little things that Alex notices at first. The way Sam lingers in the doorway when Alex drives her home from game night. The way Sam's fingers will brush up against her hand, press lightly to her forearm, or skim over her shoulders when they are talking. The way Sam's eyes open a little bit more and she takes in a sharp breath when Alex comes walking into her house wearing shorts and a sports bra after cutting the grass. Alex thinks she's reading into it too much at first, but the innocent looks and touches begin to progress to obviously flirty comments. Sam makes more excuses to get Alex over at her house. There are soccer games, dinners, house repairs, and scary movies that draw Alex to a fold out chair next to Sam, the dinning room table next to Sam, and curled up on the couch next to Sam as she jumps with each cheap scare from the movie screen. Alex feels the shift in herself with each lingering touch, each tight hug, and each whispered thank you that falls from Sam's lips when she has done something for Ruby. Because it's nothing to do things for Ruby. Alex loves Ruby. She'd do anything for her. The first time there is a clear shift Alex notices it immediately.

She's babysitting Ruby like she always does when Sam has late work meetings. The meeting runs long and when Sam gets home Ruby is long asleep. When Sam enters the house she has a tried expression on her face that makes Alex yawn just from looking at her.

"How was she?" Sam asks barely above a whisper to keep herself from making too much noise and waking the sleeping child.

"Wonderful as always," Alex answers, "homework is done, teeth were brushed, and we even cleaned the bathroom."

"You didn't have to do that," Sam says surprised by the actions. Her smile widens with Alex's shrug.

"To be honest, Ruby did it. I just supervised," Alex says with a sheepish smile, and Sam has never been more grateful for a human being in her life.

"Thank you Alex," Sam says softly, "for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Alex just grins because Sam knows she'd do anything she needed to do for her friends and family. "It was nothing. I like hanging out with the kid."

They stand in silence for a few minutes before Alex moves to grab her jacket and walk towards the door. They pause at the threshold like they always do, and Alex just waits until Sam steps forward to pull her into a hug. Sam's arms wrap around Alex's upper shoulders to pull her close, and Alex lets her arms snake around Sam feeling the warmth through her shirt.

They stay like that for a long few seconds like they always do before the air seems to shift. What changes is the quick kiss that Sam presses to Alex's cheek. It doesn't last long, but Alex can feel it all over her.

Sam pulls back and rests her hands on Alex's shoulders and the smile on her face is so tentative that Alex wonders what she should do next. It's a leap of faith when she leans forward and kisses Sam's cheek back.

__

All Alex can think about from that moment on is the tingle on her cheek from where Sam's lips had pressed. She feels the pull towards Sam much more intensely than she had in the past. The hugs get longer; each ending now with a press of lips to her skin getting progressively closer to her mouth with each goodbye.

The next shift happens when they are watching a movie. Ruby's at a friend's house, and Sam insists that they watch a scary movie even though Alex knows she'll be afraid for days after it.

They start off sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Alex's feet are on the floor while Sam's are tucked under her. Alex plays with the stem of her wine glass as the movie begins to play mainly because she doesn't know what to do with her hands. The wine they both have in their glasses in consumed in the first ten minutes of the movie leaving Alex with absolutely nothing to do with her hands.

The first time Sam jumps it's when a teenager jumps out in front of his friend, and Alex can feel Sam scoot closer to her. Alex would lie if you asked her if she also moved closer.

The second time Sam jumps it's because an object falls off a shelf when the main character walks into a room causing someone to scream on the television. Sam moves even closer to Alex.

The third one is the worst. A blood curling scream is released by one of the teenagers when the killer stalks toward her, and Sam basically jumps into Alex's lap. Alex's arms wrap around Sam's waist, and she can't help the laugh that bubbles up from her throat. Sam cuts her eyes at Alex where her face is buried in Alex's shoulder, and Alex can't help but laugh again.

"Jerk," Sam says swatting at Alex. She moves away from Alex only slightly so that her head is resting on Alex's shoulder. Alex just wraps her arms around Sam as she cuddles closer. When Sam jumps again, Alex runs her hands soothingly up and down Sam's arm. When Sam tilts her head to speak, their lips are inches apart.

"I'm never going to sleep tonight," Sam mumbles, and Alex responds immediately.

"I'll stay," Alex says, and Sam doesn't object at all because Alex has spent the night before. What Alex hasn't done before is slept in Sam's bed with her arms wrapped tight around the brunette. Before she falls asleep that night she places a soft kiss to Sam's forehead as Sam snuggles further into her.  
__

Alex doesn't know exactly what leads her to the barber shop that afternoon, but it feels like it is needed. Sam feels like a new beginning; something exciting. She has no idea what these feelings really mean, but the need to do something is overwhelming. Thirty minuets later Alex is slightly in awe about her hair. The top part is still long and she is able to brush it behind her ears on one side, but the sides are shaved just a centimeter away from her head. It looks better on her than she thought it would, and she smiles to herself as the stylist finishes the last few touches on it.

Alex thinks about snapping a picture to send to her sister and decides against it. She'll see all of them that night.  
__

Alex is the last one to arrive at game night. She can hear the commotion inside from the hallway, but it stops completely when she walks into the door as each of her friends take in the site of her new hair, and they all begin talking at once.

"Nice haircut," Winn shouts while James gives her a smooth, "looks awesome."

"Lady killer," Lena says sending Alex a playful smile and wink that has Alex cracking a smile. "Oh my god," Kara squeals as she runs over. It's almost imperceptible, but Alex hears the whispered "fuck" that escapes Sam's mouth. When Alex looks towards her, Sam's knuckles are white from the force that she grips the couch. Alex hasn't ever really felt anything like what comes over her in that moment. There is a need, a burning desire for Sam. She wants to step forward, push her into the nearest wall, and kiss her like she's never been kissed before. Thoughts flash through Alex's eyes of marked skin, sweat soaked flesh, and Sam falling apart around her. Alex breaks the eye contact when she feels her sister running her fingers through her hair.  
__

Alex catches Sam staring at her multiple times throughout the night, and Alex burns with desire for her. She watches Sam drink her wine, talk to Winn, and smile that smile that has slowly turned Alex's world upside down. When Sam says that she is ready to go, Alex is quick to jump up.

"Need a ride?" Alex asks. Normally Sam insists that she can call a cab, but this time she just nods and says her goodbyes before following Alex out to her waiting SUV.

The ride to Sam's house is silent, but Alex feels something like electricity sparking through them. By the time they are standing at the door that they'd stood at hundreds of times before, Alex feels like her skin will catch fire if she doesn't touch Sam soon.

"This haircut is sexy as fuck on you," Sam whispers, and Alex's heart stops because vulgar words aren't usual for Sam. It makes the fire burn inside of her more.

It's a second of time that passes between Alex stepping forward and Sam moving to meet her, but it feels like too long. Alex pushes back until Sam's back hits the door frame as their lips crash together. She pulls Sam closer into her by her belt loops as Sam's fingers tangle into her hair. Alex nibbles at Sam's bottom lip before she forces her tongue into Sam's mouth. Alex has never kissed anyone like this. She's used to Maggie's tongue controlling the pace, but Sam just falls in line to whatever pace Alex wants to go. The movements between their tongues are hot as Alex takes more and more. She licks across the roof of Sam's mouth, and it ignites the fire even more. She has to pull back for breath, and she smirks as they both pant for air. Her finger are digging into Sam's side, and Sam makes no move to pull away.

"Stay tonight?" Sam asks, and Alex just nods because she can't image being more than a few inches away from Sam at the moment.

Alex opens the door, and Sam never turns away from her as they stumble into the house towards Sam's bedroom. Their foreheads are pressed together as Alex grips at Sam's hips. She feels a jolt as Sam just steps backwards with each of Alex's steps taking her wherever she wants to go.

Alex falls on top of Sam as they crash into the bed, and Sam giggles under her.

Alex shrugs her jacket off and tosses it to the floor. Sam's eyes burn into Alex's as they stare at each other.

"I've wanted this for so long," Sam whispers, and Alex isn't sure what comes over her when she pushes her finger over Sam's lips to silence her.

She runs that finger over Sam's bottom lip just as the brunette pokes her tongue out to meet it. Alex slides her finger into Sam's mouth and groans as Sam runs her tongue over it in slow circles. The movement in and out of Sam's mouth of Alex's fingers is more erotic than anything she's ever done in her life, and she feels powerful as Sam's tongue immediately adjusts to her speed.

When Alex pulls her finger out of Sam's mouth it is covered in Sam's spit, and Alex groans.

She trails her finger down Sam's cheek to her chin and tilts it up as she moves down to kiss her. The kiss is hot as Alex's tongue moves into Sam's mouth again. The movements are quick, and Alex groans when Sam moans into her mouth. She needs to feel more and simultaneously doesn't want to stop kissing Sam. Alex leans away to attach her mouth to Sam's neck with fervor. She bites down hard just below Sam's ear before soothing the spot with her tongue.

She can hear Maggie in her brain telling her not to leave any marks, but Sam doesn't say a word. Alex sucks hard and looks down to admire the purple that springs up on Sam's skin. She sooths it with her tongue before biting down again just below the spot. Sam pushes her hips up into Alex, and Alex stops completely to lean back onto her knees. She pushes Sam's hips down into the bed.

"Stay," she warns, and Sam bites her lip as Alex's hands force her down on the bed.

"Fuck," Sam breaths out, and the need in it makes Alex's head spin. She leans back down close to Sam's lips but doesn't connect them. Sam attempts to lean up to kiss her, but Alex just moves further away as she pushes her hips into Sam's.

"I said stay," Alex commands, and Sam's head drops back to the pillow hard.

Alex resumes nipping at Sam's neck before sucking her pulse point hard. Alex bites at the marked skin and smiles into it when Sam moans low in her throat.

Alex unbuttons the first button of Sam's shirt before she gets too impatient and pulls it hard. The buttons go flying, and Alex stops and pulls almost all the way from Sam. She's crossed a line, and she knows it.

"I'm so sorry," Alex says looking down at toned abs and tanned skin that's exposed where the shirt falls apart.

Sam grabs Alex's hand that is hovering over her body.

"Don't be," Sam whispers as she tugs Alex's hand down to splay across Sam's stomach. Alex runs her hand up to just under her breasts before dragging her fingernails back down it leaving five red marks in her wake. She repeats this again and again, and she can tell that Sam is trying really hard not to lift her hips off the bed.

Alex pushes the shirt further open revealing Sam's white bra, and her breath hitches at the contrast of white against tan skin. She kisses Sam again as her fingers explore her chest, pinching her nipples through her bra. Alex pulls away to let Sam sit up slightly so that shirt and bra can be discarded quickly.

Alex places a hand on Sam's sternum to push her back into the bed. She bites at Sam's neck again before using the tip of her tongue to slide down between the valley of Sam's breasts. She nips at the skin and moves to Sam's ribs and bites hard. Alex knows it hurts, but the way Sam's hands grip her hair makes her do it again and again.

Her teeth mark Sam's skin before she moves back up to take her nipple into her mouth. Alex sucks hard and bites lightly before flicking her tongue over it. Sam's grip in her hair is borderline painful, but Alex just continues to repeat the motions over and over again until Sam is whimpering below her.

"Babe please," Sam groans out, and Alex feels that fire again.

"Let go," Alex says as Sam continues to grip her hair, and Sam's hands fall to the bed immediately. Alex grabs them both between her own and hauls Sam's arms up over her head. "Leave them there," Alex commands.

She unbuttons Sam's jeans and tugs them down her legs to be kicked off into the floor. Alex doesn't wait to remove Sam's underwear before settling between Sam's legs. Sam lets them fall open to accommodate her. Alex grinds her body down so that the top of her jeans run over Sam's pelvic bone.

Alex uses her left hand to hold Sam's wrists over her head before she nips at Sam's lips again. Alex's right hand rests on the inside of Sam's thigh. The exact moment that Alex pushes her tongue into Sam's mouth, she slides two fingers into her soaked entrance. The moan that comes out of Sam's mouth into Alex's is absolutely filthy.

Alex stops the kiss to rest her forehead against Sam's as she watches Sam's eyes with each rough thrust of her fingers. Sam's eyes flutter closed before she attempts to open them again. Her eyes slam shut when Alex curls her fingers inside of her, and Sam moans echo throughout the room. The sound is music to Alex's ears as she continues to thrust into Sam. Her wrists burn from the exertion of it, but Alex can feel Sam getting close. When she begins to tighten around Alex's fingers, Alex moves her mouth to bite hard at Sam's neck.

Alex's name falls off Sam's lips as she comes, and Alex continues to move inside of her as her hips shake from the sensation.

When Sam's eyes slide open, Alex removes her fingers slowly. She lets go of Sam's wrists that are trapped over her head and runs her fingers over the slightly red marks where she'd been holding her.

The smile that breaks across Sam's face is enough to make Alex's heart race.

"God that was good," Sam whispers, and Alex wants to see it again and again.

By the time Sam has her fourth orgasm of the night she collapses on the bed and barely pulls the covers up before she falls asleep.

__

"Alex get up," Sam says in a panic, and it takes a whole minute before Alex registers the fact that Sam is throwing clothing at her. She cracks her eyes open and jumps from the bed to see Sam frantically pulling on a sweatshirt over her half pulled up pants.

"Ruby is almost here," Sam says, and Alex gets the rush. She pulls her jeans and shirt on as fast as she can before they are stumbling out of the door. The minute they arrive in the living room the front door is open and Ruby walks into the living room. She looks between the two of them quickly.

"Adults are so weird," Ruby groans as she moves to brush past them. They hear her bedroom door shut and dissolve into a fit of giggles.

By the time they are done laughing Sam is clutching at her side.

"That was close," Alex says pulling Sam towards her by the hips. Sam gathers her hair behind her head quickly to wrap a hairband around it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alex says. Sam looks confused, but she stops her motions. Alex pushes her towards the hallway mirror to show her where her neck is covered in purple marks and bites.

Sam runs her fingers over her neck, and Alex feels her shutter as she lets her hair fall back down around her neck.

Sam turns in her arms to kiss Alex softly.

When Alex leaves, she feels lighter than she ever has.  
__

By the time Alex has the chance to relive the night in her mind she's worried sick that she had been too rough with Sam. She checks her phone even though it's only been two hours since she'd left. There is nothing from Sam, and it makes Alex's heart race. She'd never done anything like she did last night. She had always been happy to be under Maggie; letting Maggie work her up and do what she wanted. She'd always returned the favor at Maggie's direction, but it'd all been sweet - much more like making love than fucking. What she did the night before was slightly rough, and she wasn't really sure what came over her. Alex is lost in thought when her phone finally chimes with a picture from Sam.

It's taken from the chin down and stops at the waist of her yoga pants. Alex gasps at the marks. She'd seen them on Sam's neck, but she has to cover her mouth with her hand when she sees the marks on the top of Sam's breast, down her sternum, and over her ribs. The visual sends a shudder right through Alex.

'I'm so sorry,' Alex quickly texts Sam back and lets her phone drop to her side. Thinking about last night being the last time she does that with Sam is enough to make Alex want to pour a drink and cry.

She jumps when her phone buzzes. Alex's heart hammers in her chest as she opens the message.

Sam: Don't be. Everything you did was perfect.

Alex sighs in relief just as Sam changes the conversation to tell her about Ruby's soccer game in three days. Alex is sure to tell her she'll be there.  
__

Alex thinks that maybe it's a terrible idea, but she can't help that it'd popped into her head. She'd always wanted to do it with Maggie, but Maggie thought it was a little too much like straight sex to do it. Alex finds herself pulling the harness and strap on out from under her bed and holding it in her hands for the tenth time since she'd purchased it. It hasn't even been used, and Alex questions everything she is considering as she looks down at the object. She nods her head and puts it back content to ask someone else if this is a good idea.

"Hello Agent vampire," Lena leers the next day when Alex comes bounding into her office. She knows Sam is in a meeting so she's thankful for the time with the person who had become her best friend over the last few months.

Alex blinks at Lena's words as the woman stands to walk around her desk to hug Alex quickly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I um," Alex begins as she brings her hand up to the back of her neck and rubs softly at the short hair there, "I have a question. Now that I'm here I have never been more embarrassed to ask something in my life."

"Please Alex," Lena says, "I think we are past anything being embarrassing."

Alex sits down and brings her hands together and stares at them suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

"Is this about Sam?" Lena asks when she gets tired of waiting for Alex to speak.

"Yep," Alex says slowly as she pops the p because she wants to ask Lena, but she doesn't really have a good way to bring it up.

"Is it about what the two of you did this weekend?" Lena asks leering at Alex. "I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"What?" Alex asks in confusion as she looks at the look of delight on Lena's face.

"You told me about your times with Detective Sawyer," Lena says leaning up against her desk and crossing her arms, "it was all so vanilla." Lena looks proud of herself at the blush that covers Alex's cheeks.

Alex's hand moves back up to nervously scratch at the back of her neck. "Ok," Alex says and stands to move closer to Lena, "I need to ask you a question, and I need you to not laugh at me."

"Ask away," Lena says with a playful glint in her eyes that makes Alex think that maybe she can read her mind.

"I have this, um, thing," Alex begins looking anywhere but at Lena's face, "it's something I've always wanted to try, but I'm not sure if Sam is into it or not."

"And why do you think I'd know?" Lena asks prolonging Alex's torture.

"You are her best friend," Alex deadpans. "I know you know."

"I know that she said your oral was the best she has ever had," Lena grins, and Alex punches lightly at her shoulder even as she blushes profusely. "Ok," Lena says, "I'll be serious. What is it that you want to try?"

"A," Alex begins taking a deep breath and mumbling something that Lena can't hear at all.

"What?" Lena asks and grins triumphantly as Alex's blush deepens.

"A strap on," Alex finally gets out in a rushed breath.

Lena arches an eyebrow at her and giggles. She takes one look at Alex's face and stops laughing. "Alex, Sam has not stopped talking about what you guys did the other night. Trust me you made an impression."

"Do you think she'd want to?" Alex pleads with Lena.

"I think in the future this is something you should discuss with her, but I'll put you out of your misery this time," Lena beings. "Sam like control, and she doesn't give it willingly. The fact that she gave it up for you is enough to know that she'd do about anything with you. I think she'd love it."

"Thank you," Alex says letting out a breath.

She's about to leave when the person they'd been talking about comes walking into Lena's office.

"Lena, the numbers for the Thompson merger are," Sam looks up and notices Alex before she is able to finish her sentence.

"Hey," Sam says breaking into an easy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Lena about something," Alex answers smiling sheepishly, and Lena loves seeing Alex squirm. Alex isn't sure what to do in that moment as they all look at each other. Sam finally speaks.

"I'll see you Friday night right?" Sam asks, and Alex nods because that is when Ruby's soccer game will be.

"Absolutely," Alex says before she bites the bullet and steps up to kiss Sam's cheek.

Alex exchanges a goodbye to Lena before she's out the door leaving Sam giving Lena a skeptical look and Lena laughing in amusement.  
__

Friday night rolls around faster than Alex thinks it is going to. After a few internet searches and purchasing a pair or slightly baggier pants, she takes a deep breath as she looks in the mirror. She's wearing the harness and strap on, but she's very thankful that you can't see it. If someone touches her leg they'll feel it for sure, and Alex is nervous all over again. She knows it is absolutely wrong to wear this to a teenager's soccer game, but she wants to do it anyway. She wants to tease Sam. She wants Sam begging for this by the time they get back to her house. She nods and makes a decision to do this. If it completely backfires in her face, it'll be worth it.

Alex is sure not to press into Sam when she hugs her when she arrives at the game and feels completely self conscious when she sits down in the chair next to Sam. She regrets the decision completely as the game drags on and Alex wonders why she'd even considered this in the first place. The game finally ends, and Ruby groans about Sam wiping dirt off her face before she scurries off to go to a sleepover at her friend Taylor's house.

"Are you ok?" Sam finally asks in the car because she had been able to tell the war raging in Alex's head the entire game.

"I'm fine," Alex answers with a huff of breath.

"We don't have to do anything tonight," Sam says, and the rejection and hurt are clear in the way her voice wavers.

"That isn't it," Alex says as she feels the confidence course through her just knowing that Sam wants her.

"What is it then?" Sam asks as she starts up the car.

Alex just takes her hand in her own and moves it to her thigh. Alex presses her palm firmly down into Sam's hand to apply pressure on her own thigh and begins to slide it up higher. The heel of Sam's hand bumps into the tip of the strap on first, and Sam's eyes go wide. Alex continues to move Sam's hand up its length until her fingertips rest at the apex of Alex's thighs.

Alex waits for Sam to react. She grins wide when Sam slams the car into gear and throws gravel as she drives out of the parking lot.

It's record time that they pull into Sam's driveway, and Alex's skin buzzes at the anticipation of what is about to happen. Sam tugs her hand into her own to pull Alex towards the front door the second Alex gets out of the car.

When they storm into the bedroom, Alex tugs on Sam's hand to turn her around.

"Stop," Alex says in her Agent voice that usually has trainees stepping back in fear.

Sam stops completely and looks at Alex with lust filled eyes. Alex moves to sit on the bed and regards Sam who just stands there.

"Strip," Alex commands, and Sam just listens without a word of objection. She peals her t-shirt over her head and quickly unhooks her bra. She's quick to discard her jeans and underwear in the same motion that she kicks off her shoes. It leaves her naked standing in front of Alex, and Alex isn't one hundred perfect sure what to do next. She stands to pull Sam into a kiss that's slow at first and progresses until it feels like fire burning through Alex as her hips thrust into Sam to push the toy into her hip. Sam lets Alex control the kiss which just makes her bolder as she grips at Sam's ass to pull her closer. All it takes is a quick flick of her wrist as she slaps Sam's ass, and Sam groans at the contact. Alex is sure to file that way from later use.

Alex kisses Sam's jaw and nips at the marks that have just started to fade on her neck.

"Lay down on your stomach," Alex says, and Sam steps away quickly to comply.

Alex undresses a little quicker than Sam did. She feels pretty stupid for a minute when the strap on juts out between her legs. Sam looks back at her though, and the desire is clear on her face. Alex kneels on the bed with one leg between Sam's as she lets the strap on rest on the back of Sam's thigh.

She moves Sam's hair to nip and suck at the parts of her neck that she can reach before moving lower to place delicate kisses down her spine. Sam shivers with each press of lips as Alex moves lower. Alex bites Sam's full ass as she slides over it. She runs the tips of her fingers through Sam's slit and steadies Sam with a press of a hand to her low back as she teases her slick folds. Alex alternates between collecting the wetness on her fingers and running it over the strap on.

"Alex please," Sam begs with another slow stroke of Alex's finger over her.

Alex moves closer to Sam and spreads her legs so that she can fit between them. It takes some adjusting for Alex to get the tip lined up before she presses forward. She goes slow to let Sam accommodate before she just rests inside of her when her hips come in contact with Sam's backside.

"God yes," Sam groans when she's all the way in, and Alex grips her shoulders as she slides out and slowly moves back in.

Alex's pace slowly begins to increase as she moves with Sam. Sam's head is turned to the right into the pillow.

"Faster babe," Sam whispers, and it sends a desire through Alex that she isn't sure she's felt before.

Alex removes her left hand from Sam's shoulder to press it over her ear. The pressure's light at first before Alex pushes further and shoves Sam's head into the pillow as she picks up her pace.

"Don't tell me what to do," Alex groans even though she is doing exactly what Sam asked.

The force in which she moves in and out of Sam is enough to have Alex soaked in sweat and panting. She's working harder doing this than she ever has at the DEO, but the sounds that Sam is making are absolutely delicious to her ears.

Alex knows Sam comes by the way she screams her name, but she doesn't stop until Sam is shivering through a second orgasm that leaves her legs shaking as Alex pulls out.

Sam doesn't move from the position on her stomach for long minutes even when Alex gets off the bed to discard the toy.

Alex kisses between Sam's shoulder blades, and Sam shudders. Sam finally rolls over into Alex's arms. She brushes sweaty strands of Alex's hair off her face as they breathe together.

"You are unbelievable Alex," Sam says with a smile that makes Alex's heart sore.

"That was ok?" Alex asks because she feels shy under Sam's attention.

"More than ok," Sam says as she pecks Alex's cheek. "No body has ever fucked me like you do."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's exactly what I want," Sam answers. "Now," she says leaning into Alex and sliding on top of her, "let me take care of you."

Alex can't help herself as she flips them back over and lands on top of Sam in a huff of breath.

Alex moves up Sam's body to straddle her face and grinds against Sam. By the time her legs are shaking, Alex knows that Sam is going to be the death of her.  
__

"So," Lena says as they stand in Kara's kitchen during game night the next week, "I heard that your plan went very well."

"Yeah," Alex says with a smile, "I think she liked it."

"More than like it," Lena leers before leaving the kitchen. Sam walks in and pulls Alex into her.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Sam asks inches away from Alex's lips.

"One game," Alex says before pulling Sam into a heated kiss.  
__

They are halfway through truth or dare when Winn turns his attention on Sam. "Truth or dare," Winn asks with a drunken grin.

"Truth," Sam says as she sips her drink.

"Are you a top of a bottom?" Winn asks into a fit of giggles.

"I always thought I was a top," Sam says as her fingers graze over Alex's leg, "until I let Alex absolutely ravish me."

Alex's cheeks burn red at the comment, but she feels her heart swell in her chest at Sam's words. She feels prouder than she ever really has and takes a deep breath ignoring everyone in the room as she moves to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Just wait until we get back to your house," Alex husks, "you're mine."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Odette's haircut. :)

"Damn Danvers," Agent Thompson yelled as Alex took down another agent during their training exercise, "what has gotten into you?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders with a large smile on her face as she reached down to help the agent up even though she knew the answer. Sam was exactly why she felt so elated, so free, and so ready to take on anything. Sam's burning desire for Alex that she made clear since their first time weeks ago had Alex feeling more powerful than she'd ever felt. Sam's willingness to let Alex take all the control had left Alex with a new outlook on herself and what she wanted.

"That's enough," Direction J'onzz shouted over the banter of the other agents. "Hit the showers. I don't want Danvers actually hurting any of you."

Alex shot him a thankful grin before breaking out into a sprint to the locker room. Sam was going to be busy that weekend spending a weekend with Ruby, but if Alex hurried she could get to L Corp to see the brunette before her day was over.  
__

When Alex finally entered the hallway in front of Sam's office she was confused by the way Jess stood from her desk.

"You can't go in there," Jess said holding her arms up towards Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked, confusion written all over her face.

"She specifically said that you couldn't come in if you got here before two," Jess answered as she stepped closer to Alex.

Alex checked her watch and grinned at the time. She'd wait five minutes to see Sam. That wasn't a problem for her. Alex sat down in the chairs next to Jess's desk as the assistant nervously bit at her pen.

Alex wondered for a second if Jess would be able to hear anything she planned to do in just a few minutes. Part of her hoped she wouldn't while part of her didn't mind Jess knowing exactly how good she gave it to Sam.

Alex blinked up in surprise when Lena came walking out of Sam's office. She winked at Alex as she passed, and Alex couldn't help but blush at the gesture.

"You can go in Alex," Jess finally said after typing on her computer to confirm with Sam that it was alright.

When Alex entered the room, the back of Sam's chair faced her. The chair began to turn slowly as Alex stood across the desk from Sam. Alex's mouth went dry when she noticed the difference. A pencil skirt with a blue blouse tucked into it was something that would distract Alex any day of the week, but it wasn't that causing this reaction. She stared at Sam's hair. She'd cut it significantly shorter than it had been with her hair stopping about at her chin. The front strands were a bit longer, and it was teased slightly in wavy curls. The grin on Sam's face made it clear that she knew Alex would have this reaction.

Alex thought about saying something before deciding against it. She moved around the desk, reaching her hand out to take Sam's and pull her up to stand. Alex moved her hands to Sam's waist and pushed her forward until the edge of the desk was digging slightly into Sam's stomach. Alex stood behind her; breath hot against Sam's ear.

"This is so hot," Alex said as she leaned forward to nip at Sam's neck. She'd normally have to move Sam's hair to the side, but the new cut allowed her full exposure to the long expanse of Sam's neck. Sam's head tilted as Alex sucked on the side of her neck earning a whine from the woman stuck between her and the desk.

Alex pushed forward into Sam's ass with her hips as she continued to move further up on her neck. She bit roughly at her ear.

"You like it?" Sam asked, and Alex bit her harder at the tease.

Alex unzipped Sam's skirt enough to be able to push it up and bunch it around her hips exposing a black thong.

"Did you wear this today knowing I'd come by?" Alex whispered into Sam's ear before taking it into her mouth to suck on it hard.

"Always for you babe," Sam whispered as a moan began to slip from her lips.

Alex ran her hand over the skin of Sam's ass and squeezed. She grinned into Sam's skin when the brunette pushed her hips back into Alex. Alex picked her left hand up and slammed it down quickly onto Sam's ass. The sound rang throughout the office, but all Alex needed was Sam's whispered fuck to continue to slap her ass over and over again. She continued to spank Sam until the skin turned red before she began to rub a soothing hand over it.

"Are you spanking me for getting a haircut?" Sam asked just as Alex noticed the way Sam was gripping the table with white knuckles. Clearly she liked it.

"Nope," Alex said as her hand ran up Sam's spine to rest between her shoulder blades. She gripped at the satin of Sam's shirt for a moment before she pushed Sam forward. The brunette let her upper body fall down on the desk with a groan. Alex continued to maintain the pressure between Sam's shoulder blade as she held her bent over the desk.

Alex's right hand moved to palm Sam's ass again before dipping lower to run up and down her slit over soaked underwear. Sam's hips pushed back into Alex, and Alex's response to that was to push harder between Sam's shoulder blades to hold her down.

"Don't move," Alex instructed. She felt a thrill go through her as she heard Jess talking on the phone through the wall. Knowing they could be caught at any time was exhilarating but also told Alex she needed to move this along. She returned her fingers to run up and down Sam before moving her underwear to the side to rub slow circles on her clit.

Sam's right hand flew to her mouth to bite down on it to stifle each moan that left at each flick of Alex's fingers over her. Alex slid her fingers up to slide into Sam's soaked entrance and groaned at the warmth that encircled them.

"Fuck," Sam whispered as Alex began to slowly move in and out of her. She pushed deep into Sam and began to circle her fingers around quickly and felt Sam's wetness began to roll down her wrist.

Alex moved her hand that had been holding Sam down up Sam's neck and squeezed lightly at the back of it before sliding it to the back of her skull. Alex pushed Sam's head further into the desk for a second before she let her pressure up to grip hard at Sam's hair. She grinned as the short strands fell through her fingers giving her plenty of hair to still yank on. She pulled Sam up by her hair so that Sam's back pressed flush into Alex's front.

She adjusted her hand to continue to thrust in and out of Sam with one hand while the other gripped hard at her hair. Alex tugged again so that Sam's head fell back onto her shoulder so that she could attack her neck.

The sensation was overwhelming for Alex. She felt the wetness sliding down her hand, felt the smoothness of Sam's walls as she thrust in and out of her, felt the softness of Sam's hair in her grip, and tasted Sam's skin. "God Alex," Sam groaned as she pushed down to meet each rough thrust.

By the time Sam's legs began to shake, Alex released her grip on Sam's hair to help hold her up as her orgasm crashed over her.

By the time Sam's breathing evened out, Alex had pulled them into Sam's chair. The brunette opened her eyes to send Alex a smile.

"So you like the hair then?" Sam asked with a knowing grin.

"You looked beautiful before Sam, but this is absolutely stunning," Alex said looking over her hair that was an absolute mess now from each tug on it.

"I think you ripped half of it out," Sam teased, and she felt Alex tense under her. "Hey, I'd tell you if I didn't want to do something."

"I know," Alex answered smiling at her. They sat there in silence just looking at each other before Sam leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Come over Sunday night," Sam whispered into Alex's skin as she placed light kisses to her lips.

"I thought you were having girl's weekend with Ruby," Alex said back smiling with each tender kiss.

"Oh we are," Sam answered. "She's a teenager though. She is going to be absolutely sick of me by then."

"Ok," Alex responded as Sam began to stand back up. It took her a few minutes to straighten her skirt, tuck in her shirt, and zip it before she turned to Alex.

"My thighs are going to be sticky for the rest of the day," Sam said stepping closer to pull Alex towards her.

"You love it," Alex said leaning forward to kiss Sam again. She could feel her body humming with arousal from the kiss, but she stopped short because she knew Sam needed to get back to work.

"Call me Sunday," Alex said as she leaned forward for one more kiss.

Alex was about to let go of Sam when Lena came walking into her office grinning like she knew what they'd been doing.

"I told you she'd like it," Lena leered grinning at the papers that had clearly been pushed off of Sam's desk onto the floor. "I thought beach wavy would look best, but it is clearly the sex mused look that is best."

Alex watched as Sam blushed and then tucked her head into Alex's neck.

"Don't be jealous Lena," Alex said pulling Sam closer to her.

"Oh please Tiger," Lena admonished, "I could have had you if I wanted you."

The three of them laughed at that before Lena moved towards the door.

"Did you need something?" Sam asked looking up from hiding in Alex's neck.

"Nope," Lena answered, "I just wanted to make sure you two were done in time for our meeting."

With that Lena left leaving Sam and Alex standing in the middle of the office.

"Sunday?" Alex asked as she tucked Sam's shorter hair behind her ear.

"Sunday," Sam said leaning forward for one final kiss.


End file.
